Los Secretos De Nuestro Amor
by I'm Lady Aira
Summary: Colección de One-Shots CANNON, todos sobre mi pareja favorita (soy tan fanática xD)... 1. ¿Qué Sabes Del Amor?: Toothless ha estado actuando extraño desde que Hiccup y Astrid anunciaron su compromiso. Nadie supo que el dragón tenía miedo de ya no poder pasar tiempo con su jinete. Cierta rubia lo hará entrar en razón.


**Disclaimer** **:** La historia y los personajes de HTTYD son propiedad de Dramworks Animations y Cressida Cowell, estas historias son escritas por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

 **Summary :** Toothless ha estado actuando extraño desde que Hiccup y Astrid anunciaron su compromiso. Nadie supo que el dragón tenía miedo de ya no poder pasar tiempo con su jinete. Cierta rubia lo hará entrar en razón.

 **Ubicación** **:** Post-HTTYD2

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿** **Qué Sabes Del Amor** **?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Amor y libertad muchas veces vienen de la mano"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo - dijo él -, por siempre y para toda la eternidad.

Sus palabras llegaron como si de flechas se trataran, sin embargo no era dolor lo que sentía. Fue lo más hermoso que hubiera escuchado en su vida y que esas palabras vinieran de él solo hacían el momento aun más especial. Parpadeó un poco aturdida, no sabía qué responder a eso.

Bueno, sí sabía _qué_ pero no tenía idea de _cómo_ expresar con palabras todos los sentimientos que se agolpaban en su pecho.

Su corazón palpitaba muy rápido. Llegó a pensar que él podía escucharlo. Pero Hiccup permanecía impasible. Ya había dicho lo que tenía que decir y solo esperaba una respuesta, le daría tiempo puesto que sabía que no sería fácil para ella decirlo con tanta facilidad como él ya lo había hecho.

Así que esperó. Pasado un minuto, empezó a desesperarse. Sentía que ya había transcurrido una eternidad. Otro minuto. Sus nervios estaban a flor de piel, mas Astrid no se encontraba en mejores condiciones.

 _Cómo. Cómo podría._

Ya había empezado a asustarse por su silencio y no aguantaba más la espera. Necesitaba oír su voz pronunciar esas palabras que no solo sellarían el contrato matrimonial, ese que había preparado junto con su padre antes de que falleciera y que junto a su madre y los padres de ella quedó pactado, también le darían la certeza de que ella quería lo mismo. Porque por supuesto no iba a obligarla a hacer nada que no quisiera, definitivamente él podía ser muchas cosas pero aquello era algo que le gustaría que los uniera porque fuera algo mutuamente deseado, anhelado.

El segundo minuto llegó a su fin, dando paso al tercero. Estaba a punto de alejarse de ella, rendido, cuando sintió un fuerte apretón en su mano. Levantó la vista para encontrase con su mirada azul penetrante.

Astrid lo observó un momento hasta que al fin decidió responder.

Primero; lo besó, lento, disfrutando del contacto de sus labios contra los suyos. Segundo; lo golpeó, porque en su relación no existía un beso si no existía un golpe, no importando el orden. Tercero; lo volvió a golpear. Cuarto; rectificando lo anterior, volvió a besarlo. Quinto; susurró sobre sus labios: - Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, por siempre y para toda la eternidad.

Hiccup sonrió, era única e inigualable. No imaginaba su vida al lado de alguien más y le gustaba la idea de que ella pensara lo mismo. Bueno, no por nada aceptó el compromiso.

Porque esas palabras significaban más que un _sé mi esposa_ o _¿quieres casarte conmigo?_ O cualquier otro derivado. Las palabras que ambos se habían declarado expresaban mucho más. Era la promesa de un futuro juntos, de un despertar maravilloso al lado del otro, de dar todo por la felicidad del otro...

 _Era la promesa de un amor duradero, un amor verdadero._

Un último beso, sonrisas compartidas y pronto empezaron su andar por el bosque, de regreso a la aldea. Tenían que dar la noticia después de todo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No había ningún vikingo en el pueblo que no los felicitara. Aplausos y vítores inundaban el Gran Salón, pronto el licor empezó a llenar las jarras de todos y cada uno de los presentes. Los dragones también se encontraban ahí, compartiendo estancia y felicidad. Aunque las criaturas voladoras no entendían muy bien los rituales humanos, era muy fácil suponer que aquello era algo por lo que alegrarse. Porque las palabras _"matrimonio"_ y _"amor"_ sí que las entendían. Hace un par de años ya habían presenciando una boda, una pareja que quería renovar sus votos matrimoniales, no fue específicamente una boda-boda pero era lo más cercano a ello.

Además los jinetes podían informarlos bien solo escuchando sus conversaciones en grupo.

Meatlug era quien más sabía del tema, después de todo, Fishlegs nunca desperdiciada una ocasión para iniciar conversaciones con su dragona. Hookfang también sabía, se había enterado de muchas cosas desde que Snotlout decidió conquistar por todos los medios a la humana que tenía un doble. Barf y Belch eran más inteligentes de lo que sus jinetes podían prever. Stormfly había sido confidente de Astrid, le contaba sus fantasías acerca de una vida al lado del jinete de Toothless y por supuesto le contó de los requerimientos para poder hacer válido un matrimonio. Y Toothless...

Bueno... Él no entendía _por qué..._

Por supuesto que sabía, su especie era de las más inteligentes que podría existir y cada vez que Hiccup le habló de las costumbres humanas, él escuchaba atentamente. Una vez hablaron del matrimonio, fue hace una semana, cuando su jinete había empezado a fabricar un objeto de forma circular con un agujero en el centro. Hiccup le había dicho que aquel sería su anillo de compromiso y Toothless, ansioso de escuchar a qué se refería, le hizo un gesto de duda para que él decidiera explicárselo mejor. Y no sólo le contó en qué consistía la ceremonia en sí, sino que le había contado a quién quería ofrecer esa sortija.

Por supuesto que sería la jinete de Stormfly, esos dos humanos hacían muchas cosas juntos y no sería raro que decidieran tener esa experiencia de la misma manera.

Pero eso no le quitaba la duda, _por qué hacerlo._

A Hiccup nunca le había gustado tener los pies, bueno, pie y prótesis, atados al suelo. Desde que lo conocía y habían compartido la experiencia del vuelo, él había quedado fascinado con la idea de nunca más tener que ser prisionero de nada, claro, mientras volaba. Cada vez que tenía que volver al suelo tenía esa mirada nostálgica de quien se ve privado del más grandioso anhelo.

Y es que así era. Toothless también lo sentía así. Y sabía que aquello del matrimonio sería un ancla más para el nuevo jefe. Porque sus obligaciones con la tribu y, ahora, su vida de hombre-casado no lo dejarían volver a desplegar las alas. No, no las alas de su traje raro, si por Toothless fuera ese traje habría sido incinerado hace mucho, sino las alas de libertad.

Estaba seguro de que su jinete era inteligente, lo había demostrado muchas veces, y por ello debía ser consciente de las consecuencias que le traería el contraer matrimonio con la jinete de Stormfly.

 _Y aún así, se le veía tan feliz._

Su falta de comprensión empezó a molestarlo, por lo que se escabulló del gran salón y empezó una caminata en solitario. La luna estaba en lo alto y por poco regresa a avisarle a su jinete que era hora de un vuelo nocturno, sin embargo recordó al instante la situación que allí se estaba viviendo y pronto retomó su andar.

Era en momentos así en que el pensamiento de querer poder volar invadía en su mente. Pero pronto lograba deshacerse de él, repitiéndose una y otra vez que aquella idea era absurda en muchas maneras.

Pero, ahora que Hiccup no tendría mucho tiempo libre, podría seguir con ese pensamiento. Claro que quería mucho a su jinete, pero era un dragón y como tal tenía la imperiosa necesidad de sentirse la criatura que dominaba los cielos. Su instinto, después de todo, nunca lo abandonaría.

Qué sería de esas mañanas en las que sólo eran jinete y dragón, que se perdían en la inmensidad del horizonte y que se permitían ser egoístas pensando solamente en sí mismos. O esos atardeceres en los que se dedicaban a contemplar el sol dando paso a la noche.

No, nada de eso sería igual. Tenía obligaciones siendo el alpha pero, con justa razón, siendo él, podría darse el lujo de escapar de sus deberes de vez en cuando. Hiccup no lo haría.

¿ _Cuándo podrían volver a ser libres?_

A veces le daba la impresión de que su jinete, en el fondo, no tenía el alma de un dragón. Como siempre decían todos.

Se quedó un momento contemplando las estrellas, luego fue a recostarse en el borde de un risco cercano. Ahí se quedó durante toda la celebración.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Era más de la medianoche cuando la pareja se retiró del recinto. Caminaron de la mano hasta la casa de Hiccup. Al llegar la invitó a pasar, por mera cortesía puesto que ya habían acordado pasar la noche juntos y aunque ella se hubiera arrepentido no la hubiera dejado irse.

Cuando hubo cerrado la puerta y se giró para verla, descubrió que ella también lo observaba. Sus mejillas estaban levemente enrojecidas, pues, habían bebido más de tres jarros de hidromiel, no era nada raro, sus ojos tenían un brillo diferente que no supo descifrar y en sus labios una sonrisa que nunca antes le había visto. Su corazón se aceleró y volvió a sentirse de quince años, cuando aún le sorprendía que ella lo besara. Insignificante.

Iba a decir algo sin embargo, antes de que pudiera siquiera abrir la boca, Astrid ya se había girado y subido las escaleras que conducían a su habitación.

 _Y tuvo miedo, pero le gustó esa sensación._ _¡Qué masoquista era!_

Como si estuviera hipnotizado, la siguió. Aunque sus pasos fueron más pesados y lentos que los de Astrid, quien había subido esa escalera en tan sólo unos segundos, parecía que él se tardaba horas en recorrer la misma distancia.

Llegó unos momentos después y la encontró de pie frente a su cama, una visión tentadora.

La sonrisa se había ido, seguro también se había puesto nerviosa, pero el brillo en sus ojos seguía ahí. En un acto de extrema valentía se acercó un paso, ella dos. Para cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban frente a frente. Se miraron a los ojos solo un segundo, porque ella bajó la vista hasta situar su mirada en sus labios.

Inconscientemente su respiración se agitó. La había besado muy pocas veces, pues era ella quien siempre iniciaba el contacto y ya estaba acostumbrado, tanto que no veía la necesidad de hacerlo él. Pero en ese instante sintió el deseo de hacerlo.

Dio un paso más y ella volvió a subir la vista a sus ojos. Otro impulso de valentía hizo que tuviera la osadía de llevar una de sus manos a su mejilla, recorriendo su piel con mucha suavidad, el miedo de que se apartara de inmediato nunca lo abandonaría, o eso pensaba. Astrid recibió la caricia, gustosa de poder disfrutar de aquello a plenitud. Cerró los ojos e inclinó su cabeza para sentir más de su piel. Entonces su mano se posó sobre la de él. Volvió a mirarlo a los ojos.

Hiccup decidió dar aquel paso antes de que el miedo volviera a tomar la decisión por él. Así que acercó sus labios a los de ella muy lentamente, tal vez demasiado, con movimientos muy rigurosos. La sintió ansiosa, mas no se movió, supuso que era porque quería que él lo hiciera.

Ella ya tenía los labios levemente separados y podía sentir su respiración agitada. Se dio cuenta de que ambos tenían una mano libre y entonces entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

Cuando por fin unieron sus labios pudieron sentirlo, lo percibieron diferente a los otros que se habían robado mutuamente. Podían sentir cierta libertad, una que les permitía avanzar un paso más. Claro que no darían el paso final aun pero era algo fantástico poder tener una visión de aquello.

 _Todo era tan perfecto._

Al separarse lo supieron. Era lo mejor que les hubiera podido ocurrir en la vida. Astrid agradeció, mentalmente, a los dioses por el día en que Hiccup logró derribar a Toothless y posteriormente entablar una amistad con él. De no ser por ello, por él, Toothless, tal vez nunca hubieran podido imaginar este día.

 _Sí, definitivamente le debían mucho al dragón._

Justo cuando terminó de hilar aquel pensamiento, su prometido la sorprendió al atacarla con un beso, otra vez, pero uno con más fuego que cualquiera. No objetó, por qué lo haría, intentó seguir el ritmo pero había algo, un dominio, que estaba ejerciendo sobre ella y que le gustaba tanto sentir, que dejó que él la guiara.

 _Por los dioses, qué perfecto besaba_ _Hiccup_ _._

Quiso golpearlo por haber tardado tanto en atreverse a darle un beso semejante pero no tuvo tiempo de concretar su idea cuando unos labios se separaron de los suyos para posarse en su cuello. Su mano ya no le acariciaba la mejilla, ahora se aferraba a su cintura en un gesto casi posesivo. Ella no pudo hacer más que dejar su mano libre viajar por el pecho de él, trazando un delicado camino hasta su cuello.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios y antes de que pudiera ser consciente de ello, ya tenía a su prometido encima suyo y en su propia cama.

 _Por_ _Thor_ _, qué estaban haciendo._

Estaban llegando muy lejos, era ya demasiado, este no era el plan. Pero se sentía tan bien. Los labios de él paseando por su cuello, las caricias en su cintura, sus manos entrelazadas y el sentirlo tan cerca era maravilloso, inigualable, inimaginable, increíble, magnífico...

 _Incluso todo eso era poco comparado con lo que sentía._

Se dejaron llevar un poco más y pronto ciertas partes de su armadura estaban en el suelo, también de la armadura de él. La molesta falda con picos de metal desapareció por ahí, en algún rincón de la habitación. Los besos y caricias siguieron su ritmo.

 _Y de pronto el tiempo se detuvo en sus corazones_.

Se separaron otra vez, las mejillas sonrosadas, los labios enrojecidos y entreabiertos buscando absorber un poco de oxígeno, el cabello de ella muy despeinado, la camisa de él un poco arrugada y la blusa de ella dejaba un poco de la piel de su vientre al descubierto.

De pronto ella sonrió y él no pudo evitar que un cumplido escapara de sus labios: "- Eres hermosa", había dicho, ella sonrió aun más. Lo besó una vez más, separándose rápidamente, reviviendo aquella primera vez que probó su boca.

\- Te amo - le dijo -, mucho.

\- Te amo Mi Lady - fue su respuesta.

Con un beso más decidieron que había sido suficiente por el momento y se dispusieron a compartir lo que quedaba de oscuridad, juntos.

 _Oh vida._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Toothless los había estado observando desde hacía un rato. Más exactamente desde que decidió, él, ir a dormir y vio que la pareja salía del Gran Salón, los siguió hasta la casa de su jinete y al notar que ellos no se habían percatado de su presencia, se dedicó a observarlos, o espiarlos. Cuando ambos subieron, él se trepó a la ventana que daba a la habitación de Hiccup. Había visto que compartieron besos, nada extraño pues había sido testigo del primero y los subsiguientes, compartieron caricias, no como las de hace un par de años, estas fueron _algo más._ Pero por alguna razón que aún no comprendía sintió que no fue lo único que compartieron.

Fue extraña la manera en que se veían, lo fue aun más el que su jinete hubiera besado a la chica en esta ocasión, esas caricias nunca las había presenciado, esos besos compartían algo más que saliva, _estaba seguro._

Su color se confundió con el fondo de noche que se visualizaba a través de la ventana y por eso no lo habían notado. Sintió que su presencia no era requerida ni deseada y por ello no entró a la habitación.

Cuando los humanos se acomodaron para empezar a dormir, supo que sería hora de marcharse de ahí. Antes de retirarse de su escondite logró ver la sonrisa plasmada en el rostro de su jinete. Esa sonrisa se veía aun más sincera, si es que era posible, que las sonrisas y risas que emitía al sentir la caída libre.

 _¿Qué había ahora, qué era diferente, qué tenía ella de especial, por qué...?_

No, no tenía caso seguir con eso. Sigilosamente bajó de donde estaba y aterrizó para tomar rumbo hacia el bosque.

 _Si querían soledad, eso les daría._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La semana pasó volando a la velocidad de un furia nocturna. Los preparativos para la celebración se habían puesto en marcha desde hace cuatro días. A veces todo el asunto lograba agobiar a la célebre pareja pero cuando supieron coordinarse para que cada uno pudiera encargarse de ciertos asuntos, dividiéndose el trabajo a la mitad, la situación fue mejorando con cada día que pasaba.

De vez en cuando a Hiccup se le hacía imposible cumplir con sus obligaciones de jefe, a la vez que se dedicaba a los preparativos, por lo que Astrid ocupaba su tiempo libre en ayudarlo con lo faltante. También buscaban siempre pasar unos momentos a solas, ya fuera almorzando, cenando o desayunando. Porque siendo francos, las horas de la comida eran las únicas que podía ocupar para aquello.

Desde esa noche que pasaron juntos, quisieron volver a compartir la experiencia, sin embargo no había sido posible ya que el castaño se tomaba algunas horas de la noche para terminar con sus asuntos pendientes de aquel día y así tener el siguiente con la agenda un poco más despejada. Sobra decir que su técnica surte muy poco efecto hasta el momento.

Lo peor de todo era que a su dragón se le había dado por dejarlo a su suerte, así que Hiccup llegaba tarde a sus reuniones. ¿Qué le habría pasado a Toothless para que actuara de esa forma? Lo ignoraba.

No tenía ni un atisbo de idea siquiera. Y no es como si tuviera mucho tiempo que gastar preguntándose y buscando una respuesta.

Pero sí le preocupaba. Ese comportamiento no era común en él, y vaya que sabía de primera mano cuando se avecinaba un cambio de conducta del reptil volador, así que estaba muy preocupado.

El primer día lo dejó pasar y continuó su rutina normalmente. El segundo día empezó a dudar pero se autoconvenció de que no era nada, otra vez. El cuarto día lo meditó durante cinco minutos, enteros, al no llegar a alguna conclusión volvió a dejarlo. El quinto día fue una tortura, había necesitado transporte para viajar a esa isla vecina con la que debían renovar un tratado comercial y al no encontrar al suyo, tuvo que usar a Stormfly como recurso de última hora; aunque rendirle cuentas a su prometida había mejorado considerablemente sus ánimos, no podía negar que extrañó a su amigo.

En los últimos dos días procuraba no pensar mucho en el asunto pero era imposible. Le preguntó a su madre qué podría estar pasando pero la respuesta que obtuvo no terminó de convencerlo.

\- Tal vez sólo está muy ocupado con sus tareas de alfa - había dicho -, tú deberías entenderlo.

Claro que lo hacía, pero de ser ese el motivo hubiera buscado su ayuda puesto que no podía volar solo. Por más cruel que se oyera, era la verdad.

Así que, harto de toda esa situación, decidió desahogarse con alguien que esperó lo entendiera mejor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Otra vez estaba ocurriendo. Cómo lograría negarse a ese tipo de demandas. Tal vez nunca podría. Extrañamente eso se le figuró tan bien.

Hiccup había llegado a su encuentro de esa tarde, almorzaron en su casa, un platillo que robaron del Gran Salón, y luego de terminar con la comida se abrió paso la nunca-faltante-sesión-de-besos. Justo en estos momentos se encontraban a mitad de uno.

Podía sentir que el oxígeno la abandonaba lenta y dolorosamente, pero, por más increíble que pareciera, eso solo hizo que aumentara el ritmo de la danza de sus labios.

Cuando ya no hubo más que un vacío en sus pulmones y tuvieron que separarse, se quedaron abrazados sintiendo la cercanía y el calor del otro.

El silencio se instauró de repente y Astrid supo que Hiccup intentaría decirle algo, que seguramente había rondado por su cabeza durante ya un tiempo, su ansiedad lo delataba. Había podido sentirlo mientras lo besaba, algo le ocurría y quería saber qué.

Sentada en su regazo, esperó pacientemente a que el castaño se animara a contarle su duda. La respuesta llegó más rápido de lo que esperaba, junto con un suspiro que había escapado de los labios de su prometido.

\- Creo que algo le ocurre a Toothless - dijo, yendo directo al punto -. No lo he visto desde hace un tiempo, aunque estoy seguro de que sigue viniendo a comer y dormir - mencionó recordando que cada que regresaba a su casa, las cestas de pescado siempre estaban vacías -, pero ni aunque me levante muy temprano consigo verlo antes de que se vaya a Thor sabe dónde.

Ella escuchó todo atentamente, Hiccup le contó de los días que llevaba pensando en la situación, también le contó lo que su madre había dicho y cómo él mismo no creyó que eso fuera del todo cierto. Cuando por fin terminó de sacar toda su frustración en esas palabras, Astrid sopesó la información para poder darle a Hiccup la idea que se le hubiera ocurrido.

\- Tienes razón al decir que no es un comportamiento habitual en él - empezó -. Pero la verdad es que tampoco yo tengo idea de qué podría estar ocurriendo.

Ante esta respuesta, el castaño bajó la cabeza, frustrado. Al notar esta reacción, Astrid levantó su mentón con suavidad para que pudiera verla a los ojos, una vez segura de que él no desviaría la mirada, lo soltó para poder entrelazar sus dedos que hasta el momento se aferraban a su cintura.

\- Podemos averiguar qué es lo que le ocurre - animó -, solo debemos ver los detalles.

\- ¿Como cuáles? - preguntó rápidamente y un poco más esperanzado que antes.

Astrid se encogió de hombros.

\- No sé, podría ser cualquier cosa como... - se detuvo a pensar por un segundo y luego prosiguió - ¿Desde cuando empezó a actuar diferente?

Hiccup intentó hacer un poco de memoria, si contabilizada los días que no le había prestado atención al cambio entonces...

\- Una semana exactamente.

\- ¿Y qué pudo haber ocurrido hace una semana que afectara tanto a Toothless? - preguntó la joven y ambos lo meditaron en silencio.

Los segundos pasaban pero ninguna idea llegaba a abordar su tren del pensamiento. Por lo que hicieron un recuento de todo lo que pasó un día como el presente hace siete días.

\- Al despertar todo fue como siempre, le di una cesta de pescados a Toothless, tomé el desayuno en el Gran Salón y luego de eso fuimos a cumplir con nuestros _deberes de líder_ \- bromeó un poco -. Al mediodía fui a almorzar contigo y cuando eso acabó fue que me escabullí a la fragua para terminar de preparar el anillo con el que planeaba pedirte matrimonio - con esa mención ambos miraron el aro que adornaba el dedo anular de Astrid, aquel que le había dado frente a todo el pueblo cuando anunciaron su compromiso oficialmente -. Fue luego que te pedí ir al bosque y, pues, todo pasó - sonrieron al recordar el momento -. Durante la celebración...

Se detuvo de pronto y Astrid entendió el silencio, no habían visto a Toohtless desde la fiesta, el dragón ni siquiera se había acercado a ellos aquella noche. Entonces algo hizo _clic_ en la mente de Astrid, a ella llegó una suposición rara y, con cierta duda, comentó a su prometido lo que acababa de deducir.

\- Y si de alguna retorcida y curiosa manera está... - qué palabra podría usar - ¿Celoso o... asustado?

\- No entiendo lo que tratas de decir - le dijo él confundido.

\- Porque teme perderte - explicó, aunque parecía que lo decía más para sí misma que para alguien, algo que no le gustó mucho a Hiccup.

\- Quieres por favor explicarte - pidió lo más paciente que pudo.

\- No sé qué le pasa exactamente pero me temo que esté resentido por nuestro compromiso - le dijo de forma intuitiva.

\- ¿Cómo podría estar resentido por eso? - rebatió, aun con muchas dudas.

\- Toothless es muy inteligente y si tú le has hablado de en qué consiste el matrimonio lo más probable es... que está preocupado por los cambios - explicó.

\- ¿Cambios?

Al ver el desconcierto en el rostro de su prometido, decidió que lo mejor sería explicarle las cosas con todo y detalles. Una vez se dio por enterado un sentimiento de culpa lo invadió.

 _Cómo había sido tan ciego.._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Allí estaba, como todos los días desde hace una semana, recostado en aquel risco, contemplando las estrellas.

Según ese reloj solar, que de noche funcionaba con la luna, era la hora 8.

Por lo que llevaba ahí unas tres horas aproximadamente. Algo raro tomando en cuenta que no había sentido cuando el tiempo pasó tan rápido, la única señal que tuvo de que empezaba a anochecer fue la puesta de sol en el horizonte.

Se sentía tan patético.

Nunca en su vida hubiera imaginado que alguna vez pudiera encontrarse en esta situación, bueno, tampoco imaginó nunca que lograría confiar en un humano que también lo hubiera capturado y lastimado.

 _Definitivamente era cosa del destino._

Un ruido a su espalda lo alertó, cuando fijó su vista en aquel punto del que provenía el sonido, pudo ver a Stormfly descender a una distancia considerable de él. Su jinete bajó de su lomo ágilmente, le acarició las escamas del cuello y la dragona se fue volando, mientras que su humana se aproximaba al furia nocturna.

Decidió no prestarle atención y volvió a centrar su vista en el cielo oscurecido.

 _Seguramente venía por las flores del pequeño prado escondido entre viejos troncos._ _No había forma de que "la humana" hubiera ido a verlo a él._

Astrid caminó hacia el borde del risco, no había sido fácil encontrar a Toothless, había tenido que usar a Stormfly para que lo rastreara, y se sorprendió al saber que no había ido tan lejos.

Ahora esperaba poder tener una "charla" con el dragón y poner las cartas sobre la mesa desde ya.

Avanzó unos pasos más y ya estuvo a treinta centímetros de la cabeza del dragón. Toothless seguía sin prestarle atención e incluso se removió un poco para que la distancia entre ellos fuera mayor.

 _Pero una vikinga nunca se rinde._

\- Toothless - lo llamó y el dragón resopló aburrido -. Hiccup está muy preocupado por ti, lleva días imaginando los peores escenarios de en dónde estarías.

El furia nocturna no hizo ni un solo gesto que le dijera a Astrid que la había escuchado. Pero ya estaba ahí, así que le diría todo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que más te molesta? - preguntó, y el dragón la vio de reojo - ¿Es por mí acaso o es porque de una forma u otra muchas cosas serán diferentes después?

Ahora sí tenía la mirada de Toothless enfocada en ella. El dragón sentía curiosidad sobre cómo llegó a tal conclusión la humana. Astrid también lo miró, la insinuación plasmada en cada una de sus facciones.

\- Tuve ese mismo temor un par de veces aunque no de la misma forma - le confesó, respondiendo así la muda pregunta de Toothless.

Dejó su cabeza caer pesadamente sobre el suelo y sus párpados se cerraron a la mitad, revelando la tristeza en sus ojos verdes.

Astrid se aproximó hasta quedar más cerca, luego, sin previo aviso, empezó a acariciar toda la longitud de su cabeza.

Toothless se relajó al instante y secretamente deseó tener más mimos así, todos los días.

\- No hay vuelta atrás - dijo de pronto -. Esto es algo que ambos queremos y lo hemos estado esperando durante un tiempo.

Aquello era cierto, la pareja ya había conversado acerca del tema del matrimonio antes de la batalla con Drago pero debido a los acontecimientos ocurridos en esta misma, todos sus planes fueron postergados y parcialmente olvidados. De eso ya hacía más o menos medio año.

\- Va a haber cambios - continuó al ver que el dragón se quedaba igual que antes -, muchos cambios - Toothless se estaba hartando de tanta palabrería, solo quería comer un poco y volver al risco para poder dormir, aunque pensándolo bien no tenía hambre -: ahora dejaré la casa de mis padres y viviré con Hiccup, por ejemplo.

El dragón desvió la mirada.

\- Entiende una cosa - pidió -, yo seré su esposa y no tienes idea de lo increíblemente bien que me siento por ello, además de saber que ahora estaremos juntos _hasta que la muerte nos separe,_ que nuestro amor será para siempre y que nuestras vidas serán una sola - mencionó con una sonrisa radiante plasmada en sus labios, pero el semblante de Toothless decayó a cada palabra que ella pronunciaba -. Pero debes saber que nada de esto hubiera sido posible de no ser por ti.

El furia nocturna por fin levantó la vista y con las orejas alzadas le hizo saber a la joven que quería, no, exigía una explicación. Ante esto, Astrid rió y poco después comentó lo que satisfacería las dudas del alfa.

\- Si Hiccup no te hubiera conocido, no sé dónde ni cómo estaríamos hoy - la mirada de Astrid se volvió distante, pensaba en lo que hubiera ocurrido -. Existe la posibilidad de que nunca nos hubiéramos enamorado y no nos hubiéramos casado, yo hubiera ganado en el ruedo y me habría convertido en cazadora e Hiccup hubiera seguido como antes y quizás no hubiera conocido a su madre porque no habría sabido que ella seguía con vida... - la nostalgia se deslizaba en su voz -... Definitivamente nada de esto estaría pasando de no ser por ti.

Terminó su pequeño discurso viéndolo a los ojos, esperando que Toothless entendiera sus palabras y comprendiera el significado de las mismas.

Dragón y humana se observaron durante largos minutos, ninguno apartaba la mirada de los ojos del otro.

Un momento después, Toothless sacó la punta de su lengua y la pasó por la mejilla de Astrid. Luego otra vez y otra vez. La joven se rió, ahora Hiccup sabría lo que es besar la saliva de dragón.

Toothless restregó su cabeza en la palma de la mano de Astrid, solicitando sus mimos y la joven le concedió su deseo. Recostó la cabeza del reptil en su regazo y empezó con las caricias.

\- Eres una parte muy importante en nuestras vidas - le dijo tiernamente -, nunca haríamos nada para que te sintieras mal - el dragón sonrió, como sólo él sabía, causando risas por parte de Astrid -. Parte de mi papel como esposa es ayudar a Hiccup a relajarse y eso es algo en lo que tú tienes más experiencia que yo - Toothless inclinó la cabeza, confuso -. Yo seré quien organice sus horas de vuelo contigo así que puedo asegurarte que ambos tendrán mucho tiempo para explorar y todo - prometió -. Ahora Hiccup te necesita más que nunca, por favor ¿regresarías con nosotros?

El furia nocturna asintió efusivamente y se puso en posición para que Astrid lo montara y así poder regresar a casa rápidamente. Le debía una gran disculpa a su jinete.

La joven subió al dragón y con nada de dificultad logró controlar la cola y el pedal. Cuando alzaron vuelo, subieron hasta las nubes.

Recordando la primera vez que había tenido la experiencia de volar, se estiró para poder tocar las nubes.

Sonrió, y contagió al furia nocturna, quien la imitó en el acto.

Pronto divisaron la casa de Hiccup desde las alturas, el joven jefe estaba de pie frente a la puerta observándolos llegar, se había quedado ahí por estricta orden de su prometida.

Al aterrizar, Toothless no perdió el tiempo y se lanzó sobre su jinete, llenándolo de baba también.

Luego de que ofreciera sus "disculpas" y de que Hiccup le dijera que todo estaba bien y que también lo perdonara, llegó el turno de Astrid.

Se abrazaron sin pensar y ahora ambos estaban cubiertos de saliva de dragón.

Toothless pudo escuchar como le decía _"gracias"_ a la joven en un susurro no tan bajo. Escuchó también que Astrid prácticamente obligó a Hiccup a subirse inmediatamente al lomo del dragón, exigiéndole de paso que no regresara hasta dentro de unas horas.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, el castaño hizo caso a su futura esposa.

En la mente de Toothless se formó un pensamiento: _"Tal vez_ _amor_ _y_ _libertad_ _no son tan diferentes después de todo"._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **No puedo creer que haya subido el primero... ¡Soy feliz!**

 **Para los que la hayan leído en la otra página (e incluso los que recién la leen) deben saber que este es el mismo archivo pero completamente editado...**

 **Demoré pero aquí está...**

 **¡Tiene escenas HICCSTRID!...**

 **Había avisado en la pagina de Facebook que tenía estas escenas (e incluso iban a estar en el archivo inicial, para el reto) pero por cuestiones técnicas no las incluí...**

 *****Para los curiosos: este fic estaba destinado a participar en un reto para FF, lo que escribiera debía ser en el universo de HTTYD (cannon) y se iban a sortear personajes para cada escritor participante... Yo escogí a Astrid (porque podías escoger uno y el otro era el sorteado) y por sorteo (hice dos, solo podías sortear dos veces, porque primero me había tocado a Tuffnut/Brutacio) salió Toothless/Chimuelo... Por reglas del reto, estos dos personajes debían ser los protagonistas de la historia, podía introducir a otros pero debía darles la escencia de ser secundarios, así que borré las escenas de la propuesta y la noche (del punto de vista de ellos pero el de Toothless lo dejé por obvias razones) para que no se sintiera que era un fic netamente Hiccstrid... Luego planeaba subir estas escenas pero me puse a pensar en que tal vez no sería adecuado después de haber participado con algo diferente al inicio por lo que no me decidí y se postergó el asunto durante meses...**

 **Y henos aquí con el archivo corregido y con escenas extras...**

 *****Ojo: No pidan lemmons porque de mí no los tendrán (ni siquiera los puedo leer), lo digo por la escena de "La noche"...**

 **También porque espero sus sugerencias sobre qué quieren leer, siempre y cuando sea CANNON... Los AU vendrán en otra colección y ahí me pedirán AU's pero por amor aquí NO...**

 **Estoy abierta a toda sugerencia...**

 **Por el momento escribiré las que tengo en mente...**

 **Si alguna de sus ideas me inspira lo suficiente, puede que la escriba antes...**

 **Eso es todo aquí lectores...**

 **Un saludo de marca registrada y... Nos leemos pronto...**

 **Chaito.**


End file.
